


walk you home (with my hand in yours)

by wegotjamsdude



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Holding Hands, M/M, jaemin walks renjun home, yes i lowkey ship renmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14624043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wegotjamsdude/pseuds/wegotjamsdude
Summary: "Can I be your official companion when you walk home, be your official hand-holder, and be someone who could kiss you goodnight?"





	walk you home (with my hand in yours)

"He promised to  _surely_ walk me home today." Renjun pouts.

Jaemin internally coos and feels the urge to pinch his cheek because  _how can someone be so cute?!_  Except that he doesn't, of course. 

Renjun is packing up his art brushes and canvases. Jaemin watches the smaller boy from the door, leaning on the door frame with his bag hanging on one shoulder. Renjun is taking his time, arranging the brushes in order and putting away used canvases on the other side of the room. Jaemin thinks that Renjun is so delicate in many things, then he realized that Renjun's gracefulness is what makes him beautiful and be someone everyone wants to protect. He's internally screaming at the sight, with the smaller boy puffing out his cheeks in fake annoyance.

He knows that Renjun hates to be alone when walking home. He says it's boring and it feels awkward, so when Jeno told him something about needing to go home immediately, Jaemin sets himself up to be Renjun's personal savior this time. Besides, it has been a while since he had walked Renjun home alone. It had become Jeno's job, since they're practically neighbors. Although today had been the third day in a row that Renjun's said neighbor had missed his job.

"That's why I came to the rescue," Jaemin chuckles and Renjun smiles brightly at him. His chest lightens. Sometime he does get jealous. Jeno had always walked Renjun home. Jaemin wants that as well. He wants to be Renjun's official companion on the way to school and back to their house, maybe hold his hand and bring his bag for him, or be able to hear Renjun's voice everynight and fall asleep to his breathing, and maybe kiss him.

"Are you sure that's alright?" Renjun looks up to Jaemin as he packs up his bag.

Jaemin nods because  _of course it is, anything for you_ , "Yeah. Of course, it is."

"But my house is like, a street away from yours." 

Jaemin pretends to hum as if having second thoughts before speaking, "Unless you want to go home alone, then?"

Renjun laughs and makes his way to Jaemin. When he gets close, he lands a soft punch on the latter's shoulder, "Of course, I don't."

With that, they exit the campus. Renjun has his hands gripping on the straps of his backpack, while Jaemin stuffed his own ones into the pockets of his school blazer. They're silent, but it's not awkward. Usually Renjun is the one to talk a lot, maybe he's too worn out to do so today. Jaemin gets his mind off things as he stares at the setting sun, then he's suddenly reminded of Renjun's eyes shining just like how the sun would. He feels a string in his heart being plucked, the melody bouncing off the walls of it.

"Do you, maybe," Jaemin says before stopping himself, halting his steps to look at Renjun. His breath hitches a little when he sees the rays of the setting sun illuminate Renjun's face in a soft yellow glow. He opens his mouth to continue his words, "want to get ice cream before going home?"

He expects to hear Renjun's tired voice to reject his offer because he did looked tired, but instead, Renjun smiles at him, "Of course."

Jaemin beams. He thinks he's lucky, fully unaware that Renjun would never say no to anything Jaemin offers.

They both turn around to alter their route, going off to another street instead for the nearest ice cream shop. This time, Renjun starts talking about how his day went. Jaemin drowns in his voice.

* * *

"Black or blue?" Jaemin says, scooping the last bite of his chocolate ice cream. It's already dark and they're still sitting on one of the tables outside the shop, but neither of the two seemed to care. Renjun had started an impromptu fast talk game, asking Jaemin questions that he knows the answer to. Jaemin would always say a different answer, and Renjun would scold him while he laughed. They have been playing for minutes already and it was Jaemin's turn to ask.

"Blue. Don't you think black is a sad kind of a color?" Renjun hums, head tipping to the side in fake wonder. Jaemin laughs in agreement, and because he thinks Renjun is cute like that.

Jaemin taps his chin as he thinks of another question while Renjun continues on his bubblegum-flavored treat (to which Jaemin had argued to be childish, and Renjun just stuck his tongue out at him, which is childish as well), "Me or Jeno?" 

It came past through his lips before he had even thought about it. Jaemin wants to take it back and ask something else when Renjun answers, knowing not to make the atmosphere somewhat awkward. He's a little thankful, "Um, 'or'?"

Jaemin crumples a tissue and lightly throws it at the smaller boy across him, "But don't you think I'm better? Jeno might be good-looking but he's been ditching you lately!"

Renjun giggles at him then he stands up. Jaemin takes it as a signal that they should get going so he grabs his own bag and scurries after Renjun. The street lights are lit in rows, but Jaemin thinks Renjun is brighter.

They walk silently again, only with the sound of the approaching autumn wind and Renjun's soft hum. They walk close to each other with matching footsteps and heartbeats. Jaemin feels the other's shoulder brushing against his then he feels the warmth run down to his arm. He flinches at the feeling, causing his hand to brush against Renjun's own. 

Jaemin holds his breath. He wants to hold Renjun's hand, connect them and stuff them into his pocket because he knows that the boy's hand easily gets cold and the wind is cold. But he doesn't, instead, he scratched his nape as embarrassment made its way to his face. 

He feels warm from embarrassment but it gets warmer when Renjun's small hand wraps around his right one, softly and slowly interlacing each finger together. Jaemin looks down to see the shorter male smiling right up at him and his eyes are bright that they look like the stars themselves. The soft smile turns into a fit of soft giggles, "You can hold my hand, dummy."

Jaemin smiles.

They continue to walk hand in hand, constantly laughing about something they notice in the streets or about anything Jaemin jokes about. It seemed too fast for Jaemin and now they're infront Renjun's well-lit porch, their fingers still laced together. Jaemin had turned to Renjun with their hands in between and he steals a glance at it. He gathers his other fist that was inside his pocket , then turns to Renjun, "Can I be your official companion when you walk home, be your official hand-holder, and be someone who could kiss you goodnight?"

Renjun had blushed before he shyly laughs, sending another soft punch into Jaemin's shoulder for approximately the twentieth time that day, "I'll see you tomorrow." Then he's on his toes, leaning forward to place a small kiss on Jaemin's cheek. Jaemin feels like flying. "Goodnight, Jaemin," Renjun waves before stepping inside the house.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> oKAY I KNOW I HAVE TO FINISH THAT HOGWARTS AU BUT I GOT SO BUSY TODAY WITH FAMILY STUFF AND I HAVENT BEEN ABLE TO WATCH THE LIVE STREAM FOR THE DREAM CONCERT AND THE DREAMIES FOR THE OPENING BUT WHEN I TOOK A PEEK ON TWITTER I SAW RENMIN HOLDING HANDS AS A PART OF THE CHOREO FOR THE OPENING AND SOMETHING JUST TUGGED MY HEART??????????????? I HAVE NEVER WROTE THIS FAST LIKE THIS WAS WRITTEN WITHIN 30 MINUTES I THINK???????????? again, unedited im so sorry


End file.
